


Paparazzi.

by 04cafe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04cafe/pseuds/04cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ one-shot ] Don't let someone escape through your fingers because that is named as Mikasa Ackerman and she's the shiniest star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi.

**pairing:** Eren/Mikasa

 **rating:** T

 **summary:** Don't let someone escape through your fingers because that is named as Mikasa Ackerman and she's the shiniest star.

 **misc:** I still can't believe that I actually thought about this AU while taking a bath and I heard my sister playing the song so yeah I'm so sorry if this sucks, really. I wrote this because I'm having an insomnia and I'm in bed. 8^(

* * *

"Mikasa Ackerman. Age is 19. Hometown is Shiganzhina. Her birthday is on the tenth of February. Badminton and swimming are her favorite sports while her favorite food is—"

"ARMIN, COULD YOU PLEASE—" a brown mopped lad interrupted as he scowled at his best friend beside him, frantically squirming and pulling out his hair fervently for his impatience is getting lesser and lesser by the minute. "We came here to do some grocery shopping because mom asked me to. Not to.. What do you guys call that? _Fanboy?_ Fan club? You guys sound like stalkers for looking at her profile." Gritting his teeth, he pushed is hands into his pockets as they walked, an angry vein visible through his countenance.

"But **Eren** ," Armin defended himself as he puts his down his phone, putting it inside his pocket and let his mind focus to the other boy just right beside him. "As a guy myself, I am not in denial that this new model in the Maria Magazine is a hundred percent attractive. Look, even Jean is asking everyone for information about her. Like her favorites and hobbies."

Eren rolled his eyes as he looked at his best friend having the dreamlike aura just now with the most disdainful mark on his face, pursing his lips sourly, " _PLEASE_." Crossing his arms across his chest as they walked, he continued, "Everyone has been talking about this girl ever since the magazine released their newest issue. It's not even a big deal, y'know? Every model had to had a perfect _this_ and perfect _that_ , and most of all, _this_ ," he pointed his fingers to his chest and legs, then finally to his face. "It's usual. Doll-like face, perfect smile.."

"Like I told you, Eren, she is _gorgeous_. You've seen her in the magazine that I showed you," exasperated from arguing, the blonde sighed heavily as he let his gaze wander to find a basket since they are about to enter the grocery store in the mall and he sees his best friend shake his head.

Though it's still vacation, he noticed that a lot of people who are present today. It isn't peculiar to have the mall bombarded with a myriad of citizens especially when stuff were on sale, but it seems like they are waiting for something to pop up, seeing the joyous marks on their demeanor.

"I'm telling you, Arlert, it's the usual."

"And I'm telling you, Yeager, she's a dazzling girl. Five-star. A-plus."

Frustrated and getting tired of their argument, Eren spoke up with a groan, "Just because you can't win over Annie you can go and get insane with this Mikasa Ackerman person."

"Hey, don't let that issue get into the conversation, Mr. Eren _John_ Yeager. That's absolutely a different issue," the other warned, using the boy's full name, though half of his focus were the people outside the grocery.

"Don't use my second name on public. Makes me uncomfortable. Especially Jean's name has the same sound of it." Glancing at his best friend, the slightly tanned lad shot a query to Armin, raising a curious thin brow. "What?" Then following his gaze.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "It's just that… It's kinda weird. There are a lot of people here today. I mean—too much? Not that that's really weird and I mind, but.. It's good that we made it here earlier, I guess.."

Well, it was true. He noticed it as well because heck, _are those cameras are those people bringing? Is that the press?_ He doesn't want to be caught on camera for God's sake!

Instead of replying, he shrugged and entered the grocery store quickly as he could because he doesn't like cameras. _At all._ Not that he felt bad about being captured, but what if there is a scandal in the mall and _oh no good gracious_ , he was in the photograph that will be published afterwards? Hell _no no_ _ **no**_ because he doesn't want another scolding from his mom neither with his dad because of this silly show business. He'd rather study and suffer with Mr. Smith.

* * *

Today is not yet her freedom because how the heck did these people from the press find out that she was going to this mall? She had never told anyone, except from Levi (plus glare slash his scolding slash harsh words), maybe… But how did that kind of information leaked so fast that she had not even bought a single thing from the department store?

So yep, instead of the usual actresses style of going to the department store and buy what they want such as shoes and some jewelry and say hello with their happiest smile to the camera, she hid in the grocery store because _**logic**_. Why would a person such as she would go to the grocery store?

But there is no other way to avoid the press. If she gets caught then surely, a long speech from _ever the great_ King Levi, her manager, awaits her.

So her plan is: wait for these people give up, shoo and go away from her life because if she didn't show up and the press will leave then she can buy what she wants. Her clothes were not too flashy anyway (a flowy skirt that has a length that would reach just above her knees, sandals, a fit tee and some sunglasses together with a long strapped shoulder bag).

She inferred that this is going to take her time.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard her phone ringing inside her small bag. She was in the ice cream part of the store and she was thankful to the Gods because people had not recognized her… _Yet_.

Irritated that she knew who was calling her (she blames herself for having his contact a custom ring tone), she answered with a glare, " _What_?"

"Where the _fuck_ are you?" She mentally screams a sarcastic _hooray_ because it's Levi. _Should she squeal like a school girl now?_ Levi is an actor, a (nonchalant) host, a model, a manager of hers and he has all that every girl would dream of, anyway.

"Uh… The grocery?"

A click of a tongue. "What? The hell are you doing there, you woman?" She could even feel the daggers aiming at her thru phone calls.

"Maybe because the press are looking forward to my entrance to this mall though I would only like to be myself and be free? Maybe because I don't know where to hide?" She replied with sarcasm as her venom, looking around her if anyone had seen her. Good thing it's nope, no one.

Levi groaned from the other line, trying to make the wheels of his brain work. "Look, I warned you, brat. Now you know the consequences of being popular."

"I don't even like being popular, okay? I needed a job, and mom just persuaded me to take modeling. I'd rather take accountancy."

"Well, there's no going back, Mikasa," he stated as a matter of factly, "You became popular and people idolize you because of your beauty. You just can't get away with a flash and as much as I hate to admit this, being famous like a fucking shining star can also give you danger—"

"I can defend myself," she replied sternly as she runs fingers through her hair. "You know that. You're not my guardian."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but _I am_."

She rolled her eyes and she wonders if her eyes would fall out-of-place for doing this much. "Look, I'm going to hang up."

"Oi—"

She hangs up, looking at her phone though her glasses and continues to camouflage herself by the crowd.

* * *

"Milk, eggs.." Checking the list that his mom had given him, Armin helped him by holding the basket. It's good to have him by his side especially in this moment because he doesn't have the knowledge on which brand is the best one to buy. He is absolutely not an outgoing person in the first place.

"Check," the blond replied, a small soft smile visible through his features as he dropped a box of milk in the basket.

Eren fumbled through his list, a bit weary for walking and gazing through objects and names, "Okay.. So for the last one, we have to get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? Is there an occasion or something?"

"Uh, well.. My mom likes eating ice cream then topping them on sandwiches; she has a weird taste but I like it too. Also, you helped me out here, so you're welcome to come and eat by our house afterwards."

The juvenile with the ocean blue orbs grinned sheepishly, a small blush tinting his cheeks. "Gee, thanks!"

He chuckled, "Get some bread. I'll get the ice cream and we'll meet up here."

"Got it."

Jogging thru the ice cream section, he searched for the brand that his mom would always buy (he likes the ones that his mom chooses but he hates to admit that he is a bit of a Mama's Boy from afar) and he himself wants the chocolate-flavored one. He laughed softly to himself when he remembered his mother eating ice cream together with a bread and he was a bit terrified about it, but then got used to it as time went by.

Seeing the one that he wants, he carefully opened up the freezer and picked it up. _Finally,_ he thought, _they're finished with this grocery shopping and then can head home._

However, when he turned around, he didn't notice the petite woman who almost had the equal height as his and bumped into her. He felt a small electricity through the soft touch, but shook it off. High chance because she was in the opposite sex.

Pale, soft skin, silk, ashen hair, a face with adorable features. _Breath-taking_ , he observed.

And he was _awestruck_.

Both had been surprised as he mumbled a small 'sorry' but when he looked closely, she seems..

"Hey, **wait**!"

Just her great luck, she encountered a guy that is probably a fan of hers too (she wouldn't be surprised by that) by the way he stopped her, but she prays that the lad doesn't recognize her so that she can happily maneuver to a place without humans that are willing to be insane about her.

But that is just a miracle. One can't escape show business as simple as that.

She was tired, really—To the fake smiles that would grace her pale face and the bags that form under her eyes. Her feet will ache when she walks with high heels by the perfectly swept tiles and she disliked the fact that she would have to meet up with people she doesn't even want to get to know.

She halted to a stop and turned around, hair and skirt shifting together with her slim body, still wearing her sunglasses as she met the gaze of the person who just bumped himself to her. She couldn't see colors because of, well, her glasses—but she could see his outlines and she finds him adorable. _Cute_ , she observed but she had seen too many models to say that she was charmed by this lad.

But everyone in the mall are dangerous. If she ran now, the said person will be suspicious and chase her like a cat to a mouse and remove her glasses, so she had to play with this a moment longer.

"You look familiar.." Eren spoke with his furrowed brows as he scratches his forehead. The raven-haired girl was attractive though he couldn't see her whole face because of her sunglasses that rejected him to get a full view. But he'll give her that. He wasn't really fond of women, but he'll give a small compliment in his head.

Slightly thankful and grateful at the same time that he couldn't recognize her, she pulled a sweet smile and replied softly nonetheless, "I'm sorry. But this is the first time I've seen you, Sir." Then she pivoted her heels to turn around like nothing happened and she plans change the place that she will be waiting, leaving Eren speechless from his place and hands getting frozen by holding the ice cream that he almost dropped it.

 _That girl,_ he thought, _where had he seen her again?_

It was strange because he knew he had seen that woman before but he just couldn't fathom. She's like a flower in a field yet unique because of her unusual features that he had never seen in a woman. When he met up with Armin again, he immediately told him about the girl he met by the ice cream section, but Armin said that he was probably just imagining things and he became like that because he had never dated girls, or even attracted to some.

 _Well, that was.. Pretty close._ She whispered to herself as she released a small sigh, hands sweating cold from earlier that she thought she couldn't get out from that situation.

Flicking a chunk of her hair behind her ear, she shifted her gaze up, seeing that she's in the biscuits and bread section. People were too busy in choosing what they had wanted and she felt relief through her veins as if someone had let her blood flow smoothly and she was alive again yet living in hell—but then her phone rings again and that caught the attention around her. _Oops_ because there are too many people in this section and some are so close to her that she forgot to breathe again and she was sure she's going to beat up Levi late for being a _Papa hen._

The youthful model sweatdropped even though poker face visible on her countenance, then opening her phone, dropping the call from her manager and changing it to a silent mode.

Whispers began to flood the area and she can feel the hair behind her neck stand up.

_**Shit.** _

* * *

"Armin," he picks up the bread from the basket and examines its name, a frown eliciting amid his character. "You picked the wrong brand and— _heck_ , it has gone to its expiration date."

"Really?!" Dumbfounded, he pulled Eren by his arm towards the direction towards the bread section, a sorry look on his face. "Sorry. I forgot to check."

"It's okay."

All of a sudden, Armin stopped his tracks because of the myriad of people going to the section and he predicts that there is something happening in the mall and they didn't know a single thing. He felt worried, he doesn't know a single thing about self-defense because he was not athletic at all.

"Really? _**Mikasa Ackerman**_?!" A girl shouts while pulling her friend by her side, running towards the crowd with cameras and phones in their hands and the voice pierced their ears like lightning. Nonetheless, did she just say _Mikasa Ackerman_?

" _Mikasa Ackerman?_ " It was Eren, voicing his thoughts.

" _ **Mikasa Ackerman?!**_ " He frantically screeches and he grips Eren by his wrist and ran towards his girl crush like insane.

When they got there, it was like someone had taken his breath and got swallowed by a vacuum—or a black hole even, if Eren described it. The Mikasa freakin' Ackerman that everyone was talking about was just right there, in front of his eyes, just a few feet away like a star shining with a mesmerizing smile plastered on her face as she was being recorded by a camera as well as her voice by microphones from the interviewers. And her clothes— _those were the clothes of the girl he saw earlier_ —the delicate-looking woman. A sweet one.

And suddenly he just wanted to wipe everyone away from his sight because he was the _first one_ who got sight of her. Damn him and his lateness that he had not recognized her earlier because he was too dumb and excited of getting back home and sleep, thus a beautiful woman slips from his fingertips like water.

From afar, Mikasa saw him from the corner of her eyes because the boy looked like he saw a ghost for his mouth began to fall agape that he looked like a fish. She chuckled.

Forget about those thoughts because surely she will be killed later by Levi and it's a relief that she saw her manager's car though the gates to rescue the distressed damsel.

Eren, too busy from admiring the girl from afar, a vice grip from his best friend wakened him from his daydreams and thoughts of regret when he deliriously searched for a camera, or maybe a pen and paper for an autograph. But he was too stunned to stand still until he was smacked by the head by Armin who was jumping like a kangaroo, " _ **CAMERA. NOW.**_ "

" ** _I DON'T HAVE ONE. USE YOUR FRIGGIN' PHONE._** "

Without a second, Armin was trying to survive midst the crowd but Eren's thoughts had been too occupied by the moment that happened earlier.

He saw her getting inside the limo, cameras still flashing before her as she was protected by guards as she waved goodbye, then, if he was correct, flashed a smile towards his direction as if saying that they would probably meet again and she scored a point.

_**Mikasa=1, Eren=0.** _

Bu one thing's for sure.

**They will.**

Because he's Eren Yeager and he'll take that point back.

He'll sweep her off the floor by his arms with a bouquet flowers when he does.


End file.
